


Here with you

by RobbieTurner



Series: collection of short fics from tumblr [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieTurner/pseuds/RobbieTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first wake up together, it’s Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here with you

**Author's Note:**

> for dailysuperhusbands 12 days of Stony on tumblr.

When they first wake up together, it’s Christmas morning.

A crazy year is coming to an end and their battle wounds are still warm. It’s been happening like this: Steve comes, yearning to _have_ and Tony aching to _give_ and they fuck until they forget their own names. He moves slowly inside Tony and they pretend is just sex, taking pride in how unaffected by this their professional relationship is.  When Tony wakes up Steve is always gone. Until today.

“Stay.” Tony asks, when he feels Steve moving besides him. He’s vulnerable in those moments, when the morning isn’t quite so and he’s not awake enough to put on the armour, the façade of Tony Stark. He mumbles, his hand resting against Steve’s waist. “It’s Christmas.” He recalls, surprised.

“Wouldn't image you caring for that.” Steve answers, but his voice is gentle. He’s still there.

“Hm. I’m an American, what can I say. They got me like everybody else.” The date was always controversial for him. He never knew what father he would get on Christmas’ morning when he was growing up. Silent, distant Howard? Good-humoured, ‘I’m-gonna-buy-you-all-the-toys-you-want’ Howard? Or, most often, the Howard that wasn’t there? After his parents died Tony celebrated Christmas with Jarvis and Aunt Peggy. And then alone for a while, building things. And then with Rhodey sometimes, and Pepper. But he knew they had better places to be. “I mean; you don’t have to.” Tony says quickly.

“Tony,” Steve begins, and pauses, considering the next words “You are the closest thing I have to a home.”

His first thought is _sorry_ but then he thinks and says: “oh.”

“Yeah.” Steve answers, with a resigned laugh. As if he wasn’t expecting a different reaction from Tony. He moves and now it really feels as if he’s leaving, but Tony holds him by the arm. “Wait,” he says, because he’s an idiot, but he’s a very competitive idiot and if Steve was brave he has to be brave too. And because it’s Christmas. “I have tons of parties to go. You can go with me if you like. Lots of free booze and celebrities you don’t know. But then again, you don’t get drunk, right?” Tony’s eyes are open now, and he looks at the super soldier. “Or…” he proposes, trying to sound casual. “we could stay here. Spend Christmas in bed, doing the unholy.”

Steve laughs at his choice of words and Tony likes the way he blushes, the sweetness of it. Steve lays down beside him again and they look at each other. At some point his hand found Tony’s waist and he’s caressing the skin there like he owns it. It feels good.

“Sounds good enough for me.”

Tony smiles and presses his body against Steve’s. He can do good enough. But he wants, one day, to be the best thing.

Next Christmas perhaps.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me crying over these two idiots at thedaredevilwearsprada.tumblr.com


End file.
